Hermione n'était plus Hermione
by Jedusor-Weasley
Summary: Et si c'était la fin. Et si il n'y avait plus qu'eux. OS très court sur la fin de la guerre de Poudlard.


Salut tout le monde ! Je viens poster une fanfic un peu ( voir carrément ) différente de celle que je suis en train d'écrire. Une dramione en quelque sorte, très courte, et quelque peu dramatique.

J'ai pensé à cette histoire en écoutant cette chanson : watch?v=pjiWvWyvnUA. Pour ceux qui voudrait replacer l'histoire dans son "contexte musical".

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione n'était plus Hermione.<p>

Hermione déambulait dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient un peu plus bas que ces épaules et ce balançaient au rythme de ces pas. Son jean déchiré laissait entrevoir les contusions de ses genoux. Son visage était pâle, et marqué par les traces de ses larmes récentes. Ces grands yeux bruns habituellement si expressif semblaient aujourd'hui éteints.  
>Elle enjamba un pan de mur sans même réagir. Elle continua sa route, évitant les corps encore présents. Son regard ne s'arrêtait plus sur le chaos qui s'imposait pourtant comme la réalité. Elle passa devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le corps sans vie d'un élève se tenait sur sa route. Si elle s'était arrêté, peut-être aurait-elle reconnu Colin. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.<p>

Hermione n'était plus Hermione. Poudlard n'était plus Poudlard.

Quelqu'un toussa, venant rompre le silence du couloir et le claquement cadencé des chaussures de la brune sur le sol de pierre. Elle releva la tête. Drago se tenait devant elle. Elle ne dit rien, lui non plus. Le blond s'avance de quelque pas, puis s'arrête devant Hermione. Cette dernière le fixa. Jamais elle n'avait prit le temps de le regarder comme elle avait regardé Ron. Une mèche de ses cheveux blanc lui retombait sur le visage, animée par les courants d'airs du château, et ses yeux gris n'apportaient que froideur. Et pourtant. Il n'y avait pas de haine. Pas d'amitié. Pas d'amour. Juste un regard. Ce regard.

Hermione n'était plus Hermione. Drago n'était plus Drago.

Le silence persistait entre les deux adolescents. Mais pas un silence gêné, agressif, maladroit. A travers ce silence avait lieu leur plus grande conversation. Drago tendit sa main gauche et l'amena jusqu'à la joue d'Hermione. Ca main était froide. Glacé. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ne se crispa pas non plus. Elle continua de regarder ces yeux gris aussi glacés que la main qui essuyait les dernières larmes de ces joues. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du gris anthracite des yeux du jeune homme. La main de ce dernier se détacha de la joue creusé par la faim la fatigue et la tristesse pour allez attraper une main tremblante et maculé de sang. La encore, Hermione ne bougea pas.  
>Derrière eux, une déflagration fit vibrer les fenêtres restantes et souffle leurs cheveux emmêlés par la sueur et le sang. La dernière déflagration. Il n'y en aura plus. C'est fini.<p>

Hermione n'était plus Hermione. La vie n'était plus ça vie.

Des bruits de pas. Des cris. Des larmes. Des dizaines de personnes affluent dans le couloir désert quelques minutes au paravant. Hermione et Drago ne bougent pas. Drago se rapproche de la jeune fille et sa main libre se glisse dans la deuxième main de la brune. Il forme un tout. Ensemble, ils sont invincibles. Indestructibles. Un jeune homme brun tape sur l'épaule d'Hermione et cris son nom. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle sait qui est cette personne. Ou plutôt elle sait qu'il elle n'est pas. Cette personne n'est pas Harry.

Hermione n'était plus Hermione. Harry n'était plus.

Le jeune homme continue de la secouer, de l'appeler. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Drago se rapproche encore un peut. Leurs fronts se touchent et ils reposent maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Un éclair aveuglant. Le jeune brun la lâche. Il s'écroule. Elle ne bouge pas. Ils ne bougent pas. Le monde s'efface autour d'eux. Un cri retentis non loin d'eux. Hermione ne connait que trop ce cri. Lentement, elle tourne la tête vers Ginny, mais la main du blond quitte sa main pour se poser sur sa joue, et, doucement, la forcer à le regarder. Encore. Toujours. Ce contact, elle le connait aussi. Ron. A son souvenir, une larme s'écoule de l'oeil de la jeune fille pour venir se poser sur la main du jeune homme et couler le long de son bras, avant de s'écraser au sol. Inaperçue parmi tant d'autres.

Hermione n'était plus Hermione. Ron n'était plus.

Nouvel éclair aveuglant. La fin approche. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Lentement, Drago pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elles on un goût de fer et de sel. De sang et de larmes. La main droite du blond quitte sa joue pour venir se placer dans son dos et la rapprocher une peu plus de son corps musclé et chaud. Hermione ne pleure plus. Elle sait tout. Elle ne saura plus jamais rien. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle oublie.  
>Leur baisé est doux, sans aucune haine, aucune violence, aucuns regrets. Juste une preuve d'amour un peu trop tardive dans un monde détruit.<br>Nouvel éclair. Le souffle d'Hermione se bloque. Sa main sert un peu plus celle de son ami. La peur lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Une dernière fois, elle croise ce regard froid. C'est fini, elle n'a plus peur. Une dernière larme quitte ces yeux. Ses lèvres ce détachent de celles de Drago. Son corps bascule en arrière. Il bascule vers un monde sans lumière. Il tombe dans une chute sans fin.

"Hermione n'était plus Hermione. Hermione n'était plus.

* * *

><p>n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferrais super plaisir !<p>

( et pour ce qui est de mon autre fanfic, je recherche toujours un correcteur ... )

Une petite review ? Ca prend pas longtemps et tu verras c'est plutôt cool !

Merci d'avoir lu ! à plus ;)


End file.
